This invention relates to a board game which simulates an actual football game wherein the players will understand what a quarterback experiences when he plays against the odds against the defense. The play includes a plurality of decks of cards, each deck of cards being related to a specific type of football play, and each card having printed thereon an indication of the result of the selected football play.
The successful playing of the game is based on playing against the odds of the cards based on skill and luck, the cards being statistically numbered so that the game may be played by young people as well as adults. The players function as quarterbacks on an individual basis, and do not need to know the complete rule book to enjoy the game. However, a player developing the knowledge of his chances of success and failure will make a better player.
In addition to playing the role of a quarterback, each player will act as a game official, i.e., referee, umpire, field judge and head linesman. A further object is to enable the players to place bets on the outcome of a football play or a series of football plays as the game proceeds.